


If Vampires Are Safe

by Midnightcat1



Category: Grave of the Vampire (1972)
Genre: Gen, Microfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 20:45:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 60
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17393411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Microfic. Charles Croydon refused to look back as the Salem townspeople pursued him.





	If Vampires Are Safe

I don't own Grave of the Vampire characters.

 

Charles Croydon refused to look back as the Salem townspeople pursued him. He carried Sarah Croydon and imitated her worried expression. How could he attack a man near a home? Charles wished to protect his wife more than anything. The vampires were near grave markers. Stakes. Last things they viewed. 

 

THE END


End file.
